christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
List of rivers of California
The following is a list of rivers in California, by location: Far North Coast Rivers and streams between the Oregon border and Humboldt Bay that empty into the Pacific Ocean: *Smith River **Rowdy Creek *Klamath River **Trinity River **Salmon River **Scott River **Shasta River *Redwood Creek (Humboldt County) *Little River (Humboldt County) *Mad River **Maple Creek (California) Tributaries of Humboldt Bay *Jolly Giant Creek *Jacoby Creek *Eureka Slough **Freshwater Slough ***Freshwater Creek *Elk River (California) *Salmon Creek (Northern Humboldt County) North Coast Rivers and streams between Humboldt Bay and the Golden Gate that empty into the Pacific Ocean: *Eel River: **Van Duzen River: ***Yaeger Creek **Bull Creek (Humboldt County) *Bear River (Humboldt County) *Mattole River *Noyo River *Big River *Albion River *Navarro River *Garcia River *Gualala River: **Wheatfield Fork *Russian River Tributaries of San Francisco Bay Streams that empty into San Francisco Bay or its tributary bays, from north to south: *Petaluma River *Sonoma Creek *Napa River *Sacramento River: **Pit River ***McCloud River ***Hat Creek ***Burney Creek ***Fall River **Clear Creek **Cow Creek **Cottonwood Creek **Battle Creek **Mill Creek **Deer Creek **Big Chico Creek **Stony Creek **Butte Creek **Feather River ***Fall River ***Yuba River ***Bear River **Dry Creek **American River ***Rubicon River ****Gerle Creek ***Silver Creek ***Slab Creek **Putah Creek **Cache Creek **Cache Slough ***Miner Slough ***Lindsey Slough ***Lookout Slough ***Steamboat Slough ***Ulatis Creek ****Horse Creek *San Joaquin River: **Mokelumne River ***Cosumnes River ***Bear River **Calaveras River **Stanislaus River **Tuolumne River ***Clavey River **Merced River **Chowchilla River **Fresno River **Big Creek **Tulare Lake Basin—this region would overflow into the San Joaquin River during flood years ***Kings River ***Kaweah River ***Tule River ***Kern River *Pinole Creek *Alameda Creek *Coyote Creek *Guadalupe River *Stevens Creek *San Francisquito Creek *Redwood Creek (San Mateo County) *San Mateo Creek Central Coast Rivers that empty into the Pacific Ocean between the Golden Gate and Point Arguello, from north to south: *San Gregorio Creek *Pescadero Creek *San Lorenzo River **Carbonera Creek **Zayante Creek ***Bean Creek *Pajaro River **San Benito River *Elkhorn Slough *Salinas River **Estrella River **Nacimiento River **San Antonio River *Carmel River *Little Sur River *Big Sur River **Pfeiffer-Redwood Creek *San Luis Obispo Creek *Santa Maria River **Cuyama River **Sisquoc River *Santa Ynez River South Coast Rivers that empty into the Pacific Ocean southeast of Point Arguello, from north to south: *Ventura River *Santa Ynez River *Santa Clara River **Castaic Creek **Piru Creek **Sespe Creek *Malibu Creek *Los Angeles River **Tujunga Wash **Arroyo Seco **Rio Hondo *San Gabriel River *Santa Ana River **Lytle Creek **Mill Creek **San Jacinto River (drains into Lake Elsinore but can overflow into the Santa Ana) *Aliso Creek *San Juan Creek *Santa Margarita River *San Diego River *San Luis Rey River *San Dieguito River *Sweetwater River *Otay River *Tijuana River Tributaries of the Gulf of California Rivers that empty into the Gulf of California: *Colorado River Salton Sea Rivers that empty into the Salton Sea: *Alamo River *New River *San Gorgonio River *Whitewater River Great Basin Rivers in the Great Basin: *Amargosa River *Carson River *Lost River *Mojave River *Owens River **Rock Creek **Big Pine Creek **Bishop Creek *Susan River *Truckee River **Little Truckee River *Walker River California * Category:California-related lists